Almina
Almina is a state in the country of Dragoonasag. It lies in the Drageastern region and is bordered by Persiana to the west, Coaria to the south, Vacania to the east, and Salviana to the north. Almina's capital city is Almino, and its largest city is Plumtree City. The state's current governor is Z. Ryan Zanzoni. Geography Almina is a landlocked state. Southwestern Almina lies in the Chassowak Mountains, while the rest of the state has rolling hills or flat valleys. The state has seventy-nine counties. A region in north-central Almina, called the Almina Fertile Belt, is a region of fertile land where most of the state's farmers live. Three major rivers are located in Almina. They are the Nelsonton, Southton, and Wright Rivers. The highest point in Almina, Monzer Mountain, is located in southwestern Almina. The lowest point in the state is along the Southton River just south of Almino. History The Almina area was inhabited by the Allamanna Parkufo tribe before English-speaking settlers arrived. The first English-speaking settler to arrive in the area, Chester Fryesworth, Jr., arrived in 1793 via the river now known as the Southton. He traveled up the river to where it splits into the Nelsonton and Wright Rivers. In 1795, Fryesworth Junior returned to the then-new state of Vegetano, where he told people about what he saw. In 1798, the Almina area was claimed by the then-young nation of Dragoonasag, and it became the Almina Territory. Many people moved to the territory in the early 1800s, and in 1809, Almina City became the capital of the territory. Almina City remained the territory's capital until it was moved to Almino in 1818. In 1838, the territory's people voted on applying for statehood, and in 1839, Almina became a Dragoonasag state. From 1839 to 1846, all parts of Almina south of Gableton were part of the Coaria Territory. When Coaria became a state in 1846, areas north of the town of Espicola became part of Almina; the border of Almina and Coaria is sometimes known as the Espicola Line because of this. In the 1870s, then-governor William Xavier Zinz ordered the construction of the Almina-Forrestt Dam on the Joy River. The result of the dam's construction was the creation of Haag-McCullah Lake. In 1932, Jay Dunham Brantz became the governor of Almina, and in 1934, he outlawed alcoholic beverages. This was repealed in 1967. In 1947, the Southton River Authority was established. They planned to build fourteen dams in the states of Almina and Persiana, but they never even built one in either state. In the 1960s and 1970s, two freeways were built through Almina. DI-36 was built through west-central and southeastern Almina, and DI-34 was built through southern Almina. Demographics Almina's population at the last census was 9,230,011, and 93% of the population was Caucasian. Native Parkufo people made up 4%, 2% were Hispanic, and 1% were of African heritage. Government Almino is Almina's capital city. Almina has an executive, legislative, and judicial branch of government. The executive branch includes Governor Z. Ryan Zanzoni. The legislative branch includes the Almina State House of Representatives and the Almina State Senate. The judicial branch includes the Almina High Court, which heads the branch. Laws Recently, the Almina government has passed new laws. In 2007, Almina became the first and only Dragoonasag state to ban the sale of alcoholic beverages two times. Like all states in the Drageast, Almina made smoking inside public buildings illegal. No one may wear a funny-looking hat within the cities of Shipley, Stratton, or Persiana. False facial hair is banned in northern Almina. Almina and Mylo are the only two states in Dragoonasag that charge a fine for profanity. As of January 15, 2010, all Alminans are required to recycle. A new statewide curfew went into effect on February 1, 2009, and requires all residents of the state to be indoors between the hours of 7:00 p.m. and 6:00 a.m. On February 2, 2010, angry people held a protest in Almino in front of the Almina State House, in hopes of getting the government to repeal the statewide curfew that went into effect a year and a day ago. After two hours of listening to protesting people, the government decided to change the law so that it was no longer a statewide curfew, but a curfew for people living in cities where the crime rate was through the roof. Transportation Airports Almina is home to five major airports. They are the Harrell-Gableton Airport in Gableton, which serves the Gableton metropolitan area, the Almino International Airport and West Almino Airport, both of which serve the city of Almino, the Wrightsville Airport, which serves Wrightsville, and the Plumtree International Airport, which serves Plumtree City. Highways Almina has two major freeways. They are Dragoonasag Interstate Route 34 and Dragoonasag Interstate Route 36. Dragoonasag National routes in Almina are Dragoonasag National Route 124, Dragoonasag National Route 324, Dragoonasag National Route 333, Dragoonasag National Route 569, and Dragoonasag National Route 969. Almina also has many Almina state routes that are maintained by the state's Department of Transportation. Category: Dragoonasag Category: Dragoonasag states Category: Drageastern states * Category:States prohibiting people being outside at night Category:States banning public building smoking Category:States banning profanity